Political Parties of Falleentium
Since the time of the Falleen Republic and until today's Empire, the political life has been filled with political parties that have "fought" for power and fame. These are some of them. State Governments: http://steamcommunity.com/groups/HDFRF/discussions/4/864974467729622861/ List of Political Parties This list includes old and new political parties. The most prominent parties are listed. The Right Party Founder: Herbert A. Hippauf''' Founded:' 98AER ' Ideology:' Conservatism' Status:' Dissolved' History:' The Right Party was founded to protect and safeguard the rich bourgeois class. The party is one of the oldest parties, which have been around for the longest time. The party was dissolved in 293AER during the first rebellion. The Federal Party '''Founder:' Wilbert F. G. Thodore''' Founded:' 100AER ' Ideology:' Liberalism' Status:' Dissolved' History:' The Federal Party was created two years after Falleentium's creation, and was founded to uphold the federal government, and create a just society with equal civil rights. The party was dissolved in 381AER when the Senate was abolished. The Royal Party '''Founder:' Helmuth D. J. K. Karlson''' Founded: 3BER Ideology:' Reactionary' Status:' N/A' History': N/A The Separatist Party '''Founder: '''Aaron C. Magner & Kasper Flankz' Founded: 121AER Ideology:' Liberal Conservatism' Status:' Banned' History': The Separatist Party was created after the Tarbar War, and was a party that wanted the Federal Republic for dissolved. The party was banned in 212AER. The Workers' Party '''Founder:' Jonathan R. Grecar''' Founded: 285AER Ideology:' Social Liberalism' Status:' Dissolved' History: The party was formed as the industrialization progressed, but never got much support, but remained in politics until the abolition of the Senate. The National Party '''Founder: Conlord Vestulte I''' Founded: 488AER Ideology:' Nationalism' Status:' Active' History: The party were in power between 492-496AER, and between 21May500-502AER. The Falleen Imperial Party '''Founder: N/A''' Founded: 498AER Ideology: Imperialism & Nationalism Status:' Active' History:' The party were in power between 502-503AER, with Benjamin Nicholas as the leader. The party holds great power in the local state governments. The Conservative-Reactionary Party '''Founder: '''Dane Marcellus' Founded:' 465AER The Liberal-Conservative Party of the Falleen Empire/The Nationalist Party of Falleentium '''Founder:' Eduard Guequierre''' Founded: '470AER/500AER The party is most known for its role in the Great Civil War, when the party's chairman and former Consul Eduard Guequierre, declared himself supreme leader, and initiated a brief period of dictatorship. The Progressive and Security Party Falleentium Independence Party The Liberal-Conservative Party of Falleentium In the elections of 505AER, registered Guequirre Joseph, brother of the former self-proclaimed leader, to the general election, with the party the Liberal-Conservative Party of Falleentium. Joseph won the election. The Three States Party The Darparian-Aparian Reunification Party Victor Ventus ran for election in 505AER with DARP, with the goals of uniting Apari with the rest of the Federation, as well as creating a centralized nation. The party did not manage to get into government, but got a quarter of the seats in the parliament. The Falleen Democratic Coalition Party A socialist party founded by Sofia Fredriksson after the Great War, and aims to create social equality as well as create favorable conditions for education. The party is a very much against too much money for the military, and strives to create international partnerships to ensure peace. Have a relatively good influence in the local state governments, but have not managed to get into the government yet. The Progressive Party of Falleentium The Progressive Party of Falleentium was founded in Late 507AER, Its preccedesor was the Nationalist-Liberal Party of Falleentium. The Nationalist-Liberal Party of Falleentium was very...Small with only 5,7% The First time it run and 7,5 the last time, Then their Chairman Decided to Create a new Party, the Progressive Party of Falleentium. The PPF run in the elections of 508 AER Getting 36,3% of the Popular vote ! Making it the biggest Party in the Parliement! It didn't got into the Government but ruled the Opposition. The Centre Party of Falleentium ''All those ideologies and ideas need as many political parties. - Unknown Aparian poet Category:List of Falleentium's Oppositions Category:List of Falleentium's Governments